


Blank Slate

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur doesn't have the best memory...





	Blank Slate

Arthur doesn’t have the best memory if he’s being honest. He forgets things he’s done or seen which is a blessing if he’s honest.   
Who wants to remember what they did the day before just to analyse every interaction he had during the day?  
Who cares if he can’t recall the time someone did something while they were out.

He remembers the important things.  
The number of his favourite take out place.  
The password to his work computer.  
The quickest route to get from Soho to Camden without getting caught in traffic.  
To set his coffee machine each night before he goes to bed.

In Arthur’s life, the mundane falls away into nothing.

Except.

Except when he meets Merlin.

It wasn’t a meet-cute, as far as he could tell. 

It was in a pub. He arrived with Gwaine. He wore black Doc Martins, dark blue skinny jeans, an old Joan Jett t-shirt and a light grey peacoat.

The fact that Arthur remembered even that much the following day surprised him and then had him intrigued. 

He didn’t get much opportunity to speak to Merlin the way he wanted to. Arthur nodded along through the small talk at the table. The news, the sport, the weather, back to the news.  
He held himself back from grabbing Merlin by the arm, pulling out of the pub and taking him home to talk about everything else.

“Arthur?”

Arthur almost stumbled as he stopped. He remembered that voice.

“Arthur! Hiya. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Merlin was crossing the narrow street to where Arthur stood, struck dumb at the sight of him.

“This is my way home,” Arthur pointed ahead of him.

Merlin smiled. “I’m heading that way too. Care for some company?”

Care? Arthur didn’t care at all. In fact, he craved Merlin’s company. Welcomed it. He nodded and fell into step beside Merlin who had started telling him about his day.

Arthur remembered every detail of that day, and every day after that.

Merlin was nothing if not memorable.


End file.
